Ðîçîâûå çàé÷èêè
by Fordg-and-Dred-Weasley
Summary: Ñàìàÿ ñëýøíàÿ ïðàâäà î ñàìîì ñëýøíîì ãåðîå Õîãâàðäòñà. Îáÿçàòåëüíî äëÿ îçíàêîìëåíèÿ âñåì, ïèøóùèì ñëýø.


Ïðåäóâåäîìëåíèå: Òðèæäû ïîäóìàéòå, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÷èòàòü. Òîëüêî äëÿ ñèëüíûõ äóõîì.  
  
  
  
Ðîçîâûå çàé÷èêè  
  
Àâòîðàì «Ëóíû â òâîèõ ãëàçàõ» è «Îäèíîêîãî çàìêà» ïîñâÿùàåòñÿ.  
  
  
  
Îí ëåòåë íà ìåòëå, ÷òî-òî íàïåâàÿ ïîä íîñ. Îñåííèé ñîëíå÷íûé äåíü äîãîðàë ðûæèì   
  
çàêàòîì. Ðûæèì êàê åå ëîêîíû.   
  
Îí ëåòåë íà ìåòëå, ÷òî-òî íàïåâàÿ ïîä íîñ, çàäåâàÿ ñêëàäêàìè ìàíòèè ïîçîëî÷åííûå   
  
ñîëíöåì âåðõóøêè ñîñåí. Îïóøêà Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà ñìåíèëàñü ïîëÿìè è âîò íà   
  
ãîðèçîíòå ïîêàçàëàñü îêðàèíà ìàëåíüêîãî ãîðîäêà. Îí ñìåíèë íàïðàâëåíèå ïîëåòà.   
  
Ïðîëåòåâ íàä íåñêîëüêèìè ÷åðåïè÷íûìè êðûøàìè è, èñïîëíèâ ñëîæíûé ïèðóýò, ïóòíèê   
  
ïðèçåìëèëñÿ âîçëå ìàëåíüêîé ëàâî÷êè. Èç åå âûñîêèõ îêîí ëèëñÿ íà âå÷åðíþþ óëèöó   
  
çàìàí÷èâûé çåëåíîâàòûé ñâåò.  
  
Ïóòíèê, âçÿâ ìåòëó ïîä ìûøêó, òîëêíóë äâåðü. Çâÿêíóë êîëîêîëü÷èê.  
  
- Î! Äîáðûé âå÷åð, ãîñïîäèí ó÷èòåëü! Ðàä âàñ âèäåòü â íàøèõ êðàÿõ! ×òî èçâîëèòå?   
  
– Èç çà âûñîêèõ ñòåêëÿííûõ âèòðèí, ïîëíûõ âñÿêîé âñÿ÷èíîé îò ñâåæèõ áóëî÷åê è   
  
ãîëîâîê ñûðà äî ñàìî çàáèâàþùèõñÿ ãâîçäåé è ïîäåðæàííûõ ìåòåë, âûñóíóëñÿ   
  
íåáîëüøîé òîëñòåíüêèé âîëøåáíèê.   
  
Õîçÿèí ëàâêè, ðàäîñòíî óëûáàÿñü, ñìîòðåë íà ïîñåòèòåëÿ, ïîêà òîò, ñìóùàÿñü,   
  
ðûëñÿ â êàðìàíàõ ìàíòèè.   
  
- Äîáðûé âå÷åð, ìèñòåð Ôðåíäæåð, ãäå-òî òóò ó ìåíÿ ñïèñîê, ñåé÷àñ, ñåé÷àñ. –   
  
Ïîñåòèòåëü äîñòàâàë è ñíîâà ïðÿòàë â äåáðÿõ ñâîåé ìàíòèè ðàçëè÷íûå ñêëÿíî÷êè,   
  
ïó÷êè êàêèõ-òî òðàâ, ìåëêèå ìîíåòêè, îáðûâêè ïåðãàìåíòà, è íàêîíåö îäèí èç òàêèõ   
  
îáðûâêîâ ðàäîñòíî ïðîòÿíóë òîëñòåíüêîìó âîëøåáíèêó.- Âîò! Ìíå âñå âîò ýòî!  
  
- Òàì âñå íàïèñàíî. – Äîáàâèë îí óæå íå òàê óâåðåííî.  
  
Õîçÿèí âçÿë ïåðãàìåíò è ïîäíåñ áëèçêî ê ëèöó:   
  
- Òàê, òàê, ÷òî òóò ó íàñ? Àãà! Äâå ïà÷êè êëóáíè÷íîãî ìàñëà…, àãà, ïîë ôóíòà   
  
òåìíî-êîï÷åíûõ ñîñèñîê…, àãà, øèïó÷åå ìîëîêî…, àãà, äåñÿòü ìåòðîâ   
  
çîëîòèñòî-æåëòûõ ëåíòî÷åê «Ìàãèíÿ»…, àãà…  
  
Ãîëîñ âîëøåáíèêà ñòèõàë ãäå-òî â ïîäñîáêå. Îò íå÷åãî äåëàòü ãîñòü ñòàë   
  
ðàññìàòðèâàòü âèòðèíû. Ïî åãî òóìàííî ñêîëüçÿùåìó âçãëÿäó áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî îí íå   
  
çíàåò ïðèìåíåíèå áîëåå ÷åì ïîëîâèíû, ëåæàâøèõ ïîä ñòåêëîì â ÿðêèõ óïàêîâêàõ,   
  
æåíñêèõ ñòðàííîñòåé è ôèíòåêëþøåê.  
  
- Ãîñïîäèí ó÷èòåëü, à ìàðìåëàäîâûé âîðîòíè÷îê ñ ãðåöêèì îðåõîì èëè ñ èçþìîì   
  
èçâîëèòå?  
  
- Ý-ý… Äàéòå è òîò è òîò, ïîæàëóéñòà.  
  
- Êàê ñêàæåòå, êàê ñêàæåòå. À âîò âîçäóøíûõ íèòîê ñî çâóêîì êîëîêîëü÷èêà, ó ìåíÿ   
  
íåò, ìîãó ïðåäëîæèòü ñ ïåíèåì ïòèö, è òî ïîñëåäíÿÿ êàòóøêà îñòàëàñü. Áóäåòå   
  
áðàòü?  
  
- Äà êîíå÷íî!  
  
-Íó âîò, êàæåòñÿ âñå! – õîçÿèí ïðîòÿíóë ïîêóïàòåëþ äâà ïóõëûõ ïàêåòà -   
  
Øåñòüäåñÿò äâà, ïÿòíàäöàòü. Áóäüòå ëþáåçíû.  
  
- Ñêàæèòå, ìèñòåð Ôðåíäæåð, à ÷òî ýòî â êðàñíîé êîðîáêå ñî çâåçäî÷êàìè? –   
  
ïîñåòèòåëü òêíóë ïàëüöåì â âèòðèíó.  
  
- Âçðûâàþùèåñÿ êðåìîâûå ñåðäå÷êè ñ ðîìîì «Ìàðãî». Î÷åíü îðèãèíàëüíî.  
  
-Ý-ý…  
  
- Íî, åñëè õîòèòå ñäåëàòü ïðèÿòíûé ïîäàðîê, ÿ íå ñîâåòîâàë áû èõ ïîêóïàòü. Îò   
  
íèõ è ïîòîëîê ìîæåò çàãîðåòüñÿ.  
  
-Äà?  
  
- Ãîñïîäèí ó÷èòåëü, ëó÷øå âîçüìèòå «Ðîäíèêîâûå ïóçûðüêè» ýòî î÷åíü ìèëî, èõ   
  
ìíîãèå ëåäè áåðóò. Ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, èäóò íà ðàñ õâàò.   
  
- Õîðîøî, äàâàéòå «Ïóçûðüêè». Ñêîëüêî ýòî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ?   
  
- Øåñòüäåñÿò ïÿòü, ñîðîê, - õîçÿèí, ïåðåñ÷èòàâ äåíüãè, óëûáíóëñÿ: - Äîáðîé íî÷è,   
  
çàëåòàéòå åùå!  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Îí ëåòåë íà ìåòëå, ÷òî-òî íàïåâàÿ ïîä íîñ. Îí ëåòåë äîìîé.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Ìåðñåäåñ íàêðûâàëà íà ñòîë è îäíîâðåìåííî ñëåäèëà, êàê Ñàìàíòà ñ Äèêîì ïûòàþòñÿ   
  
çàêðóòèòü øåðñòü Ëàêêè – èõ áîëüøîìó ëîõìàòîìó áåëîìó ïñó. Ëàêêè ñÈäåë ñìèðíî,   
  
íî ïî íåìó, áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî åìó íå ïðèÿòíû ýêñïåðèìåíòû þíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ, äà è   
  
øåðñòü íå çàêðó÷èâàëàñü, à ïî÷åìó-òî ñòàíîâèëàñü ñëåãêà çåëåíîé. Íî ïåñ ïðåäàííî   
  
òåðïåë.  
  
- Ñàìàíòà, îòîéäè òû åùå ìàëåíüêàÿ, èç-çà òåáÿ ó ìåíÿ íå÷åãî íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ –   
  
ïîïûòàëñÿ îòîäâèíóò ìëàäøóþ ñåñòðè÷êó Äèê.  
  
- Ñàì îòîéäè, òû ÷òî íå âåäåøü, òû åãî çåëåíèøü! – ìàëûøêà îáîèìè ðóêàìè   
  
âöåïèëàñü â âçúåðîøåííóþ øåðñòü Ëàêêè.  
  
- Íåò, ýòî òû åãî çåëåíèøü – îòïèõèâàë ìàëûøêó Äèê.  
  
-À íó ïåðåñòàíüòå! – Ìåðñåäåñ ïîäîøëà ê äåòÿì, - Áåäíûé Ëàêè, îíè òåáÿ ìó÷àþò!   
  
Ìîé Ëàêêè, òû íå õî÷åøü áûòü êó÷åðÿâûì, òû æå íå ïóäåëü, ïðàâäà? Ìèëûå ìîè, êàê   
  
âàì íå ñòûäíî íàêðó÷èâàòü øåðñòü, íå ñïðîñèâ åãî, õî÷åò îí ýòîãî èëè íåò?  
  
- Îí õî÷åò. – Áóðêíóë Äèê, - Ïðàâäà, Ëàêêè, òû æå õî÷åøü?  
  
Â îòâåò ïåñ òêíóëñÿ ìîðäîé õîçÿéêå â ïîäîë ìàíòèè, âñåì âèäîì äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî   
  
î÷åíü íå õî÷åò ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â çåëåíîãî ïóäåëÿ. Ìåðñåäåñ ïîãëàäèëà ñîáàêó,   
  
ðàçâåðíóëà ìàëûøåé è ëàñêîâî ïîäòîëêíóëà èõ ê âûõîäó èç êóõíè, - Èäèòå ëó÷øå   
  
ìîéòå ðóêè, ÿ ñëûøó, ïàïà óæå ïîäëåòàåò. Ñåé÷àñ áóäåì óæèíàòü.  
  
Ìåðñåäåñ ñíÿëà, ôàðòóê è âûøëà ÷åðåç çàäíþþ äâåðü íà êóõíå âî äâîð. Ñîëíöå   
  
ñàäèëîñü çà çåëåíûå õîëìû. Äëèííûå òåíè ìîëîäûõ ÿáëîíü ðàñ÷åð÷èâàëè àêêóðàòíûé   
  
ìàëåíüêèé äâîðèê. Â âîçäóõå âèñåë ãðóñòíûé ñâåæèé çàïàõ ðàííåé îñåíè. Ìîëîäàÿ   
  
õîçÿéêà ñòîÿëà, îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà äâåðíîé êîñÿê è óëûáàÿñü, ñìîòðåëà íà çàêàò.   
  
Âå÷åðíåå çàðåâî çîëîòèëî åå äëèííûå ðûæèå âîëîñû, ìÿãêèì ñâåòîì ëîæèëîñü íà   
  
áåëóþ íåæíóþ êîæó. Â ãëóáèíå åå ãëàç èãðàëè ÿðêèå õèòðûå çåëåíûå îãîíüêè.   
  
Îíà çíàëà, êàê ïðåêðàñíà â ýòîò ÷àñ, îñâåùåííàÿ çàêàòíûì ñâåòîì, è çíàëà, ÷òî   
  
óæå ãäå-òî ñîâñåì íåäàëåêî â âå÷åðíåì íåáå ëåòèò îí. È ÷òî íàâåðíÿêà, îí ñìîòðèò   
  
ñåé÷àñ íà íåå è ëþáóåòñÿ åé. Ïðîøëî óæå ñåìü ëåò, íî êàæäûé âå÷åð îíè æäàëè êàê   
  
ïåðâîå ñâèäàíèå.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Äèê ïåðâûé çàøåë â êóõíþ è, íå îáíàðóæèâ òàì ìàìó, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîêîñèëñÿ íà   
  
äâåðü ÷åðíîãî âõîäà. Ñëåäîì çà íèì ãðîìêîå øàðêàíüå âîçâåñòèëî, ÷òî ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ   
  
Ñàìàíòà.  
  
- À ãäå ìàìà? – ñïðîñèëà ìàëåíüêàÿ äåâî÷êà, îíà áûëà ïîõîæà íà îòöà, òå æå   
  
÷åðíûå âîëîñû, òî æå âå÷íî ñåðüåçíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, òîëüêî ãëàçà ó íåå áûëè,   
  
çåëåíûå, ÿðêèå è âåñåëûå êàê ó ìàòåðè.  
  
- Âñòðå÷àåò ïàïó. – áóðêíóë Äèê, îí íàîáîðîò áûë ðûæèì è íåìíîãî ïóõëûì.   
  
- ß òîæå, õî÷ó âñòðå÷àòü ïàïó!- ðàäîñòíî âîçâåñòèëà Ñàìàíòà.  
  
Åå áðàò õìóðî ïîñìîòðåë íà äâåðü, ïîäîøåë ê íåé òîëêíóë. Äâåðü íå ïîääàëàñü,   
  
ñëîâíî åå ÷òî-òî ïîäïèðàëî ñ íàðóæè.  
  
- Ýé, âû! – êðèêíóë Äèê, - Õâàòèò öåëîâàòüñÿ, ìû åñòü õîòèì!  
  
Çà äâåðüþ ïîñëûøàëîñü ãðîìêîå øóðøàíèå, ïîòîì îíà ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è íà ïîðîãå   
  
ïîÿâèëèñü ðîäèòåëè, ñìóùåííî óëûáàþùèåñÿ.  
  
- Ïðèâåò, ñûíîê! Êàê äåëà â òâîåé øêîëå? Çäðàâñòâóé, ìîå ñîëíûøêî,   
  
òà õîðîøî ñåáÿ âåëà? – îòåö ïîäîøåë ê äåòÿì è, îáíÿâ îáîèõ, ïîäíÿë íà ðóêè.  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
- … ìíîãèå ìîëîäûå äîáëåñòíûå ðûöàðè óæå ñëîæèëè ãîëîâû â òùåòíûõ ïîïûòêàõ   
  
óíè÷òîæèòü óæàñíîãî äðàêîíà. Øàõ äóìàë, ÷òî è Ïðèíöà æäåò òà æå ó÷àñòü. Â ëó÷øåì   
  
ñëó÷àå… - îòåö íàêëîíèëñÿ ê äî÷åðè, íî óñëûøàë ëèøü ñëàäêîå ñàïåíèå. Òîãäà îí   
  
çàêðûë áîëüøóþ êíèãó è âñòàë.  
  
- Âñåì ñïàòü, – ñêàçàë îí, è íà ïîòîëêå ïîòóõëè ðàçíîöâåòíûå ôîíàðèêè â âèäå   
  
ïòèö è áàáî÷åê - ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ìîå ñîëíûøêî.  
  
Ïðîõîäÿ ïî êîðèäîðó, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî èç-ïîä äâåðè êîìíàòû ñûíà ïîáèâàåòñÿ   
  
ëåãêèé îòáëåñê ñâåòà. Îòåö ïðèñëóøàëñÿ è òîëêíóë äâåðü. Îäåÿëî íà êðîâàòè   
  
óñèëåííî çàøóðøàëî, îòáëåñê ïîãàñ.  
  
- Äèê. Äèê, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû íå ñïèøü.  
  
- ß ñïëþ! – ïðîâîð÷àëî îäåÿëî.  
  
- Àðòóð óæå ïîäíÿëñÿ íà ãîðó ê äðàêîíó?  
  
Îäåÿëî ïîäëåòåëî ê ïîòîëêó, ìîìåíòàëüíî âñïûõíóë ñâåò íî÷íèêà: - Ïàï, êàê òû   
  
óçíàë, ÷òî ÿ ÷èòàþ?  
  
- Íó, íàâåðíî íå çðÿ òâîé îòåö ïðåïîäàåò â Õîãâàðäòñå?  
  
- Ïàï, íó òàì, òàì òàê èíòåðåñíî! Ïàï, Àðòóð íå ïîñëóøàë Ìåðëèíà, à ñìîæåò ëè îí   
  
ñàì âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ âîëøåáñòâîì, åñëè îí ðûöàðü, à íå âîëøåáíèê? Ïàï, íó òàì,   
  
òàê èíòåðåñíî! Íó, ïàï!  
  
- Õîðîøî, õîðîøî, ÷èòàé, òîëüêî óìîëÿþ - íå ïîðòü ãëàçà, åñëè ÷èòàåøü, òî òîëüêî   
  
ïðè ÿðêîì ñâåòå. Õîðîøî?  
  
- Õîðîøî, ïàï.  
  
Õëîïíóâ, îòåö çàæåã íåñêîëüêî ñâå÷åé, - Òîëüêî, âñå ðàâíî, ìàëûø, íå äîëãî.  
  
- Ïàï.  
  
- ×òî, ìàëûø?- îòåö âûãëÿíóë èç-çà äâåðè.  
  
- Ïàï, à ìåíÿ ïðèìóò â Õîãâàðäòñ?  
  
- Ïðèìó, êîíå÷íî ïðèìóò. Äèê, òû êàæäûé äåíü ìåíÿ îá ýòîì ñïðàøèâàåøü, íó êàê   
  
ìîåãî ñûíà ìîãóò íå ïðèíÿòü â Õîãâàðäòñ.  
  
- À âîò ñòàðøåãî áðàòà Ìàðòèíà íå âçÿëè, à îí ðîäñòâåííèê Äàìáëäîðà.  
  
- Ìàëûø, åñëè áû âñå ðîäñòâåííèêè Äàìáëäîðà ó÷èëèñü â Õîãâàðäòñå, òî åãî   
  
ðàçìåðû, äàâíî áû ïðåâûñèëè, ðàçìåðû Àíãëèè.  
  
Îòåö çàêðûë äâåðü è ñòàë ñïóñêàòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå â ãîñòèíóþ. Äà, êîíå÷íî Äèê   
  
äàëåêî íå ëó÷øèé ó÷åíèê â ñâîåé øêîëå, íî îòêóäà ó íåãî òàêèå ïåññèìèñòè÷åñêèå   
  
ìûñëè?  
  
Â ãîñòèíîé ãîðåë êàìèí. Îçàðåííàÿ åãî òåïëûì ñâåòîì Ìåðñåäåñ ñèäåëà,   
  
ñâåðíóâøèñü, íà äèâàíå è çàïóñêàëà «Ðîäíèêîâûå ïóçûðüêè», îò ÷åãî âñÿ êîìíàòà   
  
ïðîïèòûâàëàñü çàïàõîì ñèðåíè è ôèàëîê.  
  
Îí ïîäîøåë ê íåé è ñåë íà ïîë ó åå íîã, ïîãðóçèâøèñü óñòàëûì âçãëÿäîì â èãðó   
  
îãíÿ. Îíà çàïóñòèëà ñâîè òîíêèå ïàëüöà â åãî ÷åðíûå äëèííûå øåëêîâèñòûå âîëîñû.   
  
È äîëãî ãëàäèëà èõ, ïåðåáèðàÿ ñïóòàâøèåñÿ ïðÿäè. Ïîòðåñêèâàëè äðîâà, çà îêíîì   
  
çàìîðîñèë äîæäü, ïîñòóêèâàÿ ïî ïîäîêîííèêó. Ïîä ïîòîëêîì ëîïàëèñü ïîñëåäíèå   
  
áèðþçîâûå ïóçûðüêè. À îíè ñèäåëè òèõî-òèõî, êàê áóäòî áîÿëèñü ñïóãíóòü ëàñêîâóþ   
  
òèøèíó, êðàâøóþñÿ ïî èõ äîìó.  
  
- Ìèëûé, - íàêîíåö øåïîòîì ñêàçàëà îíà - î ÷åì òû äóìàåøü òàêîì   
  
òÿæåëîì-òÿæåëîì?   
  
- Ýõ, Ëèñåíîê, ìîé Ëèñåíîê, êàê ìíå õî÷åòñÿ, ÷òî áû ýòîò âå÷åð   
  
íèêîãäà íå êîí÷àëñÿ.  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Åãî âñåãäà áóäèë çàïàõ êîôå è ìèíäàëÿ. È âñåãäà ðàññòðàèâàëà   
  
ïóñòàÿ ïîäóøêà ðÿäîì. Íî ýòîò ãîëîñ âñåãäà âîçâðàùàë ê æèçíè, ïðîáóæäàÿ îò   
  
òÿæåëîãî òóìàíà íî÷íûõ êîøìàðîâ.   
  
- Ìèëûé! Ïîäúåì, ëåæåáîêà!  
  
Ïî íî÷àì ïðèõîäèëè òåíè ïðîøëîãî, îíè ìó÷èëè, òåðçàëè è äíåì ïîäîçðåíèÿìè âìåñòå   
  
ñ íîâûìè ñåðüåçíûìè ïðîáëåìàìè. Íî ñ÷àñòëèâ òîò ÷åëîâåê, ÷òî òîðîïèòñÿ âå÷åðîì   
  
äîìîé, à óòðîì íà ðàáîòó. À îí áûë, íàâåðíîå, ñàìûì ñ÷àñòëèâûì ÷åëîâåêîì íà   
  
çåìëå!  
  
- Ñåâåðóñ! Ìèëûé! Òû ðèñêóåøü äàòü ïîâîä ñâîèì ó÷åíèêàì ïðîãóëÿòü óðîê!  
  
  
  
30.10.2002  
  
Ôîðäæ Äðåäó Óèçëè.  
  
  
  
Ð.S. Îò Äðåäà – ñïàñèáî. Âñå Ôîðäæ, ïîñëå ýòîãî ÿ íå ñïëþ ñ òîáîé â îäíîé   
  
êîìíàòå. 


End file.
